


Tools of the Trade

by enemytosleep



Series: No Sound of Water 'verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Hair, Oral Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling spends some time with his girlstash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tools of the Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Sook-Joo, Chu Hua, and Yin are all characters from my story, [No Sound of Water](http://enemytosleep.livejournal.com/148404.html#cutid1). They are a few of Ling's harem girls. I think you will be able to follow these well enough just knowing that. One of the only things that kept _No Sound of Water_ from degrading into a monster pile of smut was promising the girls that they could get a bunch of drabbles afterwards. Unfortunately, as the actual story began unfolding, I realized that I had to cut back their plot arc quite a bit regardless, and so Sook-Joo never made it to the pages. *insert sad face* So I gave her ~~two~~ four drabbles.

**Drabble #1**  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Summary:** Ling meets the newest addition to his girlstash.    
 **Warnings:** bondage

Ling hadn't been sure what to expect of the latest addition to his little group. He'd actually never been to the Qiongyan province, though he knew it was on the very Eastern borders of Xing. So when this girl had been delivered to his chambers, tiny and round-faced with a stern expression, he'd been pretty excited to meet her. Not that he still wasn't excited, but now he was feeling a little less sure of things.

The long tangle of thin rope she'd brought with her was resting at the edge of the bed next to a folded bundle of linen. The girl was busy wrapping her sleeves back with a long sash. He agreed the sleeves would get in the way, but instead of tying them back, wouldn't it make more sense, to well, get undressed? He wanted to ask her this, but something about her made him hold his tongue - that was no small feat, and it sent shivers through his body. Tonight could either be terribly fantastic, or terribly, terribly horrifying.

Swallowing hard, Ling broke the silence. "So what is your name? I'm Ling, though you probably already knew that."

She tied off her sash rather violently and gave him the once over with her dark eyes. "They call me Sook-Joo." Her accent was thick and hard to understand. He still found it fascinating how different the many dialects of Xing could be. Then she said something he didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"Your hands," she said tersely, stepping forward and taking hold of his wrists. He let her have them, and when she reached for the rope on the bed, he decided it would be better not to ask anything. It looked like this would be one of those scary nights after all.  


  
 **Drabble #2**    
 **Word Count:** 300   
 **Summary:** Ling wonders what all the accessories are for. Must be a Qiongyan thing.   
 **Warnings:** bondage, fetish

Ling stood at the foot of his bed shirtless, his arms hung over his head. He craned his neck to take another look at his bindings: the knots she'd tied were beautifully symmetrical and very well secure. He'd already tried to wriggle out of them discreetly to no avail.

Somehow, this tiny little thing had managed to loop the thin ropes up and over the brace bars of the bed canopy and then tied them off to one of the opposite posts. Then, apparently, she had vanished into thin air. It'd been five, ten minutes now? He could neither hear nor see her, though he was sure she was still in the room somewhere. No one had opened any doors at any rate.

"So, Sook-Joo, was it?" There was no response. "You've done a lovely job of tying me up, but now I have to wonder what comes next? I must say this isn't how these things usually go for me, though I think you'll find I'm pretty open to learning new things." He was rambling now and he knew it. Her silence was unnerving, and he hoped that if he kept talking that he might hit upon something she could relate to. He was fairly certain she wasn't an assassin, though only mostly sure.

"I prefer when you don't talk," she said from right behind him, or at least that's what he thought she'd said. Then her small hands reached around from behind and stuffed his mouth full of silk, quickly wrapping another sash around his face, forcing it between his lips like the bit of a horse's bridle. Well, that was definitely not how these things normally went.

She stepped up to the bed and unfolded the linen bundle she'd carried in, revealing a short handled whip with many braided tails. Reverently, she picked up the whip and began delicately untangling it's many strands. Ling was growing steadily more concerned about this whole affair. This was _definitely_ going to be a scary night.  


  
 **Drabble #3**    
 **Word Count:** 300   
 **Summary:** She's always loved his hair   
 **Warnings:** actually this one ended up rather tame. And sappy. Hm.

Ling sat on his bed with his knees tucked up under his chin. He was currently in a blissful state of half-awareness in which he let himself succumb to the warm, tingling sensation of sleep while enjoying the gentle pulls at his hair. There was something infinitely relaxing about having his hair played with: the feel of fingers running through his hair, the occasional tug that seemed to stretch his scalp. It was something he very much enjoyed, and not very secretly at that.

Luckily for him, many of his girls seemed to adore fixing his hair up. He wasn't quite sure why it was so appealing (weren't they tired of fixing their own hair everyday?), but he never complained about it. Except maybe when they made him leave the accessories in. That could be a little embarrassing if the right people saw him (and had been that one time, though the rumors had died down pretty quickly afterwards). Thankfully Yin hadn't brought any with her today.

He breathed out through his nose and sank further into himself. This had been a rather quiet visit so far, but that was okay with him. Sometimes these girls could be a little overwhelming.

"You seem very relaxed today, Young Lord," Yin stated.

"Mmm, yes. It's been a good day."

"I'm glad to hear it," she replied, and she did sound glad. Then she added, "You know, I must say, for a man your hair is always so soft and free of knots. How do you do it?"

"I have wonderful helpers like you, Yin."

She giggled, then parted his hair right down the center, all the way from front to back. From the corner of his eye, he spied a silk package laying on the mattress next to them, the tail end of some bone pins peeking out at the edge. It appeared it was going to be an accessory day after all.  


  
 **Drabble #4**    
 **Word Count:** 300   
 **Summary:** Ling learns a technique that will benefit him the rest of his life.   
 **Warnings:** blowjob

When he'd called for one of his girls, he hadn't been sure who exactly would be brought up. When it Chu Hua that was delivered to him, he was elated: he could really use the help with his latest Drachman conjugations.

"Chu Hua, I'm so glad you came! This whole 'vocative versus nominative' thing is really throwing me." He picked up the scrolls he was working on and presented them to her for inspection. She always seemed to understand these kinds of things far easier than he ever could.

She flicked her eyes over his work carefully, ever serious, as always. Then she said, pointing a delicate finger at the tail end of a verb, "See what you did. When addressing someone directly, you should use ' _e_ ' , not ' _o_."

Ling tilted his assignment back toward himself and checked it over. She was right, as always. "You always spot these things so quickly. I've been looking over these all afternoon."

"You poor thing, you must be all tense now."

Ling scratched the back of his neck. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"Let me help you with that," she said, smiling deviously.

A few minutes later, his pants were tangled around his ankles as she serviced him on her knees, and he was definitely feeling far more relaxed than before. Funny how this worked like that. His eyes were closed, and he let himself sink into the sensations of her mouth and his even breathing. The tension in his shoulders relaxed, as did the stiffness in his neck. Briefly, he wondered how much longer his knees would hold out before he'd need to sit down on the bed. The heat of her tongue as it worked over him seemed to spread through his entire body. Her teeth were almost cold in comparison. Wait, _why were her teeth involved?_  


 **Drabble #5**  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Summary:** Ling discovers a new activity.    
 **Warnings:** bondage, fetish

He watched her every move as she finished separating the whip braids and made her way back over to him. He tried to speak, to ask her if maybe she'd enjoy doing something else (he had a few ideas, and all of them involved him being set free), but the attempt made him nearly choke on the fabric in his mouth. He coughed violently and she rubbed his back, startling him. The silk in his mouth was so wet already from his saliva, and he could feel it seeping out into the fabric over his cheeks. He tried sucking in some of his drool, which caused him to cough lightly again.

"Just breath easy," she told him. "You won't choke if you breath easy."

He nodded weakly, though he had to wonder why he was nodding and not telling her to untie him. Sometimes he really was too curious, he decided. She reached up and ran her small hand over his bangs, cupping the back of his ear and then trailing her fingers down over the rest of his hair. She pushed it forward, draping it over the front of his shoulder, then stepped back behind him out of sight. He whipped his head around to track her, moaning his question out through the silk.

She touched his back again. "You do not want your hair to tangle in the whip tails," she said, tucking it back in front of his shoulder and pushing his chin forward again. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy since this is your first time."

He wanted to argue that she had no way of knowing if this was his first time, but he quickly realized it was pretty obvious that it was. Had the other girls given her the dish on him? Things were starting to fall into place. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and shut his eyes, trying to prepare himself for what was to come.  


 **Drabble #6**  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Summary:** This was not what he was expecting.   
 **Warnings:** bondage, fetish, obtuse use of the prompt (tangle as in to confuse or muddle)

Well, that was unexpected.

She draped the leather tails over his shoulders, letting them fall over his skin by their own weight. Then she slid them down his spine, slowly and carefully, letting them tickle the small of his back before pulling them back up to his shoulders and starting over again. The light touches sent electric shocks all through him whenever they hit over a particularly sensitive spot. It was exciting, titillating, and he rather liked this.

Then she pulled back, and in a movement so quick he could barely find the time to tense up, she struck. It stung, but really, it wasn't so bad. She carefully laid the tails over his back again, letting the cool leather slide over his prickling skin. This felt _really_ nice. When she pulled away again, this time he breathed out deeply and fell into that tingling sensation that followed. This heightened the sting of the blow, practically sending him over the edge already. He could get used to this, yes.

She struck him again before carefully rubbing her fingers over his shoulders blades, just barely ghosting his skin with the tips of her fingers. Again, she surprised him with her gentleness. Or maybe her being so little, she didn't have to hold back? Truth be told he'd never been whipped before by anyone, so he really didn't know what to expect. He was pretty sure that whipping could be pretty painful though. It was probably because she was so small, then.

She stopped her hand at the base of his neck, then said, "I can see you are enjoying yourself. Shall I continue?" He moaned pleadingly, nodding his head. A drop of drool dripped onto his chest, cold and wet.

She took her hand away, and when she struck him a fourth time, he decided he'd been wrong: she _had_ been holding back.


End file.
